1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cover coupling structure coupling together a sheet-form cover, provided between a vehicle seat and a tonneau cover apparatus, and the tonneau cover apparatus.
2. Related Art
A cover apparatus is provided above a vehicle luggage space in a sub-cover structure of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-292395. The cover apparatus is equipped with a tonneau cover and a housing section for taking up and housing the tonneau cover. A portion at the vehicle front-side of the housing section is provided with a hook engaging portion, and the hook engaging portion is formed with a groove portion and removal prevention portion.
A sub-cover is provided at the vehicle front direction of the housing section, and the front edge of the sub-cover is attached to an upper portion of a vehicle seatback. One side section of a frame shape frame is supported so as to be able to swing at the rear edge of the sub-cover, and a hook is provided at another side of the frame.
The rear edge of the sub-cover is connected to the cover apparatus by inserting the hook into the groove portion of the hook engaging portion and engaging the hook with the removal prevention portion. The sub-cover is accordingly disposed (deployed) between the cover apparatus and the seatback, and visibility into the luggage room from between the cover apparatus and the seatback is suppressed (blocked) by the sub-cover.
In the sub-cover structure here, configuration is made such that when the sub-cover is pulled out towards the front, the frame swings about an axial line of the one side section, and engagement of the hooks with the hook engaging portion is released. There is therefore the possibility of the sub-cover coming away from the cover apparatus unintentionally.
In order to overcome the problem, as shown in FIG. 6, there is provided a sub-cover structure configured such that the sub-cover does not come away from the cover apparatus even if the sub-cover is pulled. A cover apparatus 100 is provided in this sub-cover structure with a coupling groove 102 open to the outer peripheral side of the cover apparatus 100, and an engaging wall 104 formed at the lower side of the opening portion of the coupling groove 102. A substantially plate shaped hook 108 is attached to the rear edge of a sub-cover 106, and a claw portion 110 formed with a substantially U-shaped cross-section is integrally provided to the leading end of the hook 108. The claw portion 110 opens downwards, and the leading end portion of the claw portion 110 is disposed inside the coupling groove 102, thereby coupling the sub-cover 106 to the cover apparatus 100.
However, in this sub-cover structure too, if the sub-cover 106 is pulled in the direction of the arrow in FIG. 6, the leading end portion of the claw portion 110 is pressed by the engaging wall 104, resiliently deforming the opening claw portion 110 such that the opening dimension of the claw portion 110 is made larger, with the possibility arising of the claw portion 110 passing through the opening portion of the coupling groove 102.